Saving The Pokemon!
by Rainbow Exorcist
Summary: Beck's just turned ten and finally his father is giving him his first Pokemon! All seems to be going well until he hears a disturbing conversation. His father isn't all that nice after all. He's the leader of Team Rocket! Beck has to do something to save the Pokemon, but first, how will he save himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Bait**

All was quiet in the small city of Viridian as the citizens began heading in for the night. However, there was just one exception. A young boy of ten dashed throught the now empty streets, heading straight for the gym. The usually hyperactive child was even more wired now. Today was his tenth birthday, today was the day he'd finally get a Pokemon of his own! Two boys in Pallet town had just gotten theirs today and he was ecstatic to see what Pokemon his father would give him. The child ran inside and hurried to the hidden stairs at the back of the gym. No one was supposed to know about those but his father was the gym leader, he knew all the little tricks and turns of the gym, including the rather large secret base underneath. He hurried down the stairs, rushing to get to his fathers' office. Once he arrived, he

knocked briefly before rushing in.

"Father! Father! Today's the day! Can I have my Pokemon now?" He hurried to his fathers side. His father, Giovanni the Gym Leader sat at his desk. He seemed mildly amused at his sons' excitement.

"Of course, Beck. A promise is a promise." Giovanni handed his son, Beck, a Pokeball. The man ruffled his sons' raven black hair as he looked at the small sphere in awe. "Well? Open it!" Beck complied and pressed the button on the ball. A small Zubat came out and flapped around Becks' head, happy to finally have an owner. The boy grinned, sharing in his new partners' excitement.

"Thank you father! Thank you so much!" Beck hugged his father. Giovanni laughed and hugged him back. "Happy Birthday, Beck. You two can train tomorrow, right now it is time for bed. Go wash up, I'm busy with buisness so I will see you in the morning" Beck nodded happily and lead his new friend upstairs to his room. Maybe he could finally talk to those boys in Pallet Town! It'd be so fun to battle with kids his age. Maybe they could even be friends!

Beck smiled and got ready for bed. He climbed in, cuddling with his new partner, Zubat. "Hmm.. you're not just a Zubat to me.. I should give you a nickname." The small Pokemon seemed pleased with the idea and nodded at his master. "Okay! How about... Luke! That's a cool name!" Luke screeched happily and snuggled close to his master. Beck sighed happily and closed his eyes. Tired from all the excitement, both trainer and pokemon fell asleep.

/

Beck awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of loud talking coming from the hall. Luke woke when his master did. "Mmm.. Wonder if that's fathers' new employees.. we should say hi!" Beck smiled and scooped Luke into his arms. He headed for the door and opened it slightly. He stopped suddenly, hearing something he didn't like.

"Stealing Pokemon? Why wouldn't we just take them from the wild?"

"It's master Giovanni's idea, he's always coming up with strange ideas like this."

"What do you think his new plan is?"

"I suppose we'll find out at the meeting, won't we?"

With that, the three men continued down the hall, wondering aloud what their leader was planning.

Beck gaped and stood there in shock. 'Stealing Pokemon?! Those men couldn't be right.. father wasn't bad.. why would he do that? Those men must be lying.' He looked down at his Zubat and frowned slightly. Without thinking too much of it, Beck pulled on his slippers and carried Luke downstairs. 'Atleast I can hear the meeting to make sure those men are lying..'

After a few moments, Beck found the meeting room. He crouched outside the door and listened intently as the side conversations died down. His father's voice broke the sudden silence in the room.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called you here. I've come up with a new way to help us with completing our goal."

'Goal? What goal? I thought father was just the gym leader and a buisnessman..' Beck shifted uneasily and listened closer.

"In order to take over Kanto, and the rest of the world, we need to use Pokemon. The easiest way is to steal them. We need strong Pokemon and strong trainers. We also need to harness the power of the legendary Pokemon, Mew." Murmers filled the room.

"Mew? I thought it was just a legend.."

"No, no. Mew is very, very real. I've had a team investigating it and we're very close. In about two years, we should be able to have our goal completed with Mew. Without Mew... it will be impossible."

"How will we lure Mew out and capture it?"

"We use bait. Somthing it wouldn't be threatened by. Something innocent. ..Or someone." Giovanni grinned and snapped his fingers. The door Beck was by swung open and two large men grabbed him and dragged him into the room.

Giovanni smirked and strode over to Beck. Beck watched, he felt fear but he didn't know why. Giovanni gestured to back.

"Team Rocket, say hello to the bait."

**A new story! So what'd y'all think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Brainwash?**

It'd been months since his father's declaration of him being bait. Beck was terrified, he didn't want to hurt Pokemon, he loves them! But his father wants what's best for him, right? He wouldn't make him do this if it was bad.. there just had to be a good reason.

Beck currently sat in an open field, alone. His partner, Luke had been taken away for this. The Mew was near, the scientists tracked it down. Now it was all up to Beck. He couldn't fail, otherwise they would take Luke away forever. Beck took a deep breath and relaxed. He was instructed to play, to draw out the Mew using his innocence.

Beck heard a soft cry and looked up. A small, pink Pokemon was floating just a few yards away. He suppressed a gasp. Could it really be Mew? He smiled like he was told and waved. He had to draw it out.

"Hi," Beck spoke softly so he didn't spook the Mew. "Wanna play? I'm pretty lonely out here on my own." He smiled at the Mew who looked him over. It cried out happily and floated over to him. The two began playing and laughing, causing Beck to forget about the whole plan.

After a few moments of their play time, an electric net shot out and wrapped around Mew, taking it off-guard. It cried out as it was electrocuted and Beck watched, horrified. The Mew looked at him with it's wide, blue eyes. It seemed to convey to him that it did not blame Beck for what just happened.

Beck was picked up by his father. "Good job, son. Our goal is even closer. I'm so proud of you." Beck just stared as the Mew was taken away by his father's scientists, not believing what he'd done.

/

Weeks passed after the incident. Beck got his Luke back and they were currently being trained with the Rockets. He wasn't sure if he liked all this, being bad wasn't nice. Everytime he thought of that Mew's face his stomach would knot up.

After their training session was over, Beck went up with Luke to take a bath. He sunk into the warm water of the tub.

"...Luke. We have to get away. Father is doing bad things. ...We'll be okay. Kids my age go on their own all the time.." Luke nuzzled his cheek comfortingly and seemed to agree. Beck clenched his fists, he wouldn't chicken out.

/

It was well after midnight, Beck was dressed in all black with a small backpack filled with food and clothes. He was going to run away, no longer would he be associated with the Rocket's evil ways. But first, he had to right one wrong he did.

Creeping silently through the halls, Beck eventually made it to where the lab was where they kept Mew. He slid a key in the card slot and the doors opened. In the room Mew was submerged in a clear liquid, obviously in pain. Beck swallowed but glared. This was his fault, he had to fix it.

He walked toward the Mew slowly, intent on freeing it. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind. Beck let out a yell of surprise to see two guards and his fath**er.**

"Beck! What are you doing!?" His father yelled. Beck winced but didn't back down.

"I-I'm freeing Mew! I wont let you hurt Pokemon! I love them!" With that, Luke came out of his pokeball and attacked the grunts. Beck sprinted to Mew's cage and almost slammed the release button before he was caught. His father held him in a vice grip, cutting off his air supply.

"I won't let you interfere, son or no son!" Beck could feel himself passing out as the world got fuzzy. He kicked weakly but to no avail.

Suddenly, they were slammed forward by a grunt crashing into them. Beck's nose mashed against the realese button, freeing Mew.

It darted around and flew up to the middle of the room. Before escaping, the Mew paused. It saw as the boy was strangled by his father and his partner was subdued. It decided to help, as Beck did for him.

Mew's eyes glowed white, as did Beck and Luke. Mew let out a cry before teleporting the three of them away to safety.

**a/n: thoughts?**


End file.
